


when you're next to me, it's just like heaven on earth<3

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, sanrio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Today is the day Naruto confesses his love to Sasuke.Also, they go to the Pompompurin Cafe.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	when you're next to me, it's just like heaven on earth<3

**Author's Note:**

> for esther ଘ( ੭`꒳´ )੭♡

The sky is caramel colored and bright with sunshine despite the chill of spring. Naruto is wearing his favorite green scarf, the one with Keroppi's plush head at the front. He nuzzles his bandaged cheek into its soft warmth as he waits for Sasuke in the plaza. 

Today Sasuke is taking him to the Pompompurin Cafe. And it’s also the day Naruto is going to confess his feelings to him! He’s filled with nerves and bubbling excitement. There are butterflies dancing inside his chest, his belly. The thought of going home and faking sickness crosses his mind, but just thinking of Sasuke frowning hurts his heart so much that despite his jittering, he stays rooted to his spot in front of the big fountain.

He arrived half an hour early in his restlessness. That smug bastard is going to be so surprised at his punctuality. Naruto giggles at the thought.

After a few more minutes a head of spiky black hair appears in the crowd and he knows immediately that it's Sasuke. He has this way about him that sets him apart from everyone else, a kind of languid grace and overwhelming cool. Also, he's the only one with duck butt hair.

Naruto’s smile is so big that his cheeks hurt. He waves enthusiastically at Sasuke, a few feet away from him dressed in a warm cream cardigan over a dark silk shirt, a chain hanging over his exposed chest. Of course he looks hot. Bastard.

"You're early for once." 

Sasuke sidles up next to him and slips his hand into Naruto's hand, easy as anything.

"And you're late! As punishment I think you should buy me ramen next week!"

A kiss on his cheek has Naruto blushing. Sasuke tugs his hand and starts walking, knowing Naruto will follow. "Whatever you want."

As they walk the few blocks to the cafe, Naruto rants about _how fucking unfair it is that Keroppi doesn't have his own cafe._ The one they're going to is a Pompompurin Cafe that's doing a collaboration with Keroppi. Sasuke tells him, “As soon as we graduate highschool, I'll buy stock shares at Sanrio so your dream of Keroppi World Domination can come true.” 

Naruto beams at that and all throughout their walk he glows with the type of joy that has his eyes all squinty and his cheeks fuller than usual.

They arrive at a narrow street where everything is tucked together like newborn puppies overflowing in their mama's bed. Despite the crowdedness, the cute yellow cafe stands out easily. 

Naruto gasps, his eyes gleaming that perfect blue gleam Sasuke loves so much. "Oh my god! It's everything I dreamed of!" 

Sasuke caresses the back of Naruto's hand with his thumb, smiling fondly. "I'm glad."

But when they go inside to their reserved table, Naruto's belly sinks a little. There really isn't much Keroppi in the cafe, just the banner outside and a few special dishes added to the menu. He tries not to show it though, takes his hands out of Sasuke's hold and folds them underneath the table when they sit down, so he could fidget his fingers without Sasuke seeing. He knows how expensive this cafe is. And Sasuke is paying for their lunch with his own money, earned from his part time job. So he puts on a smile again and thinks of how today is the day he's going to confess.

*

He's liked Sasuke for a while now, he thinks. Naruto loves him actually. Romantically or platonically it doesn't really matter. He's Naruto's most precious person, wants to be with him any way he can. It's a little late to realize it now, but maybe it's cus being with Sasuke is so easy. It's not like he expects him to go anywhere Naruto can't follow, because it will always be the two of them. Whether it's Sasuke bringing him to the nurse's office after Naruto gets into another fight, missing a day of school despite Naruto’s already dismal grades just so he can look after a sick Sasuke (cus Sasuke has no one else in that big empty house of his) or even getting married.

  
  


It happened like this; Sasuke's had a new set of friends ever since they've gone into their third year of highschool. He hangs out less and less with their old friends _Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba_ and more and more with his new ones. 

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo aren't any more odd than their old group. But Sasuke seems more comfortable with them. It makes Naruto happy to see Sasuke enjoying being with other people, to have someone else he can rely on other than him. And it’s not like they don’t hang out. He always makes time for Naruto, once cancelled on Suigetsu's birthday party just cus Naruto had a cold. 

But they hang around him like he's some kind of God. And if Naruto's stupid brain knows one thing, it's that Sasuke is not some infallible being. He gets lonely sometimes, clings to Naruto a little more than usual when he's sick, cries when he's angry and disappointed in his older brother, smiles softly at Naruto whenever he starts ranting about something. Sasuke is human. Sasuke is Naruto's. 

So he realized, one day, after he witnessed Suigetsu make a sexual joke directed at Sasuke. Something about a blowjob. He can't really remember because his mind blacked out and his blood went cold. He suddenly felt lonely. 

And it was a bit confusing because Karin constantly made countless jokes trying to get with Sasuke, and Naruto's never been jealous before. Because Sasuke isn't interested in girls. He only likes boys. Like Suigetsu. And-

Oh.

*

He startles when a hand cups his cheek, the one that's bandaged and bruised. 

"Does it still hurt?" Sasuke's voice is a gentle deep floating thing.

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I can take it. But I have a huge open cut that Iruka sensei told me to keep covered." He grins. "Plus, it makes me look kinda tough."

Sasuke uncups his cheek and reaches for his hand underneath the table. "Stupid. I told you to stop getting into so many fights. Don't you want to graduate together?"

"Yeah, but it's the principle of the thing! I can't back down like a pussy."

Sasuke flicks his forehead with his unoccupied hand, leaving a red mark smack in the middle of Naruto's forehead.

"Ow! You fucking shithead bastard!" Naruto kicks Sasuke under the table and gets a groan in return. 

They pick up their menus and Naruto goes shiny eyed with all the cute foods. He flips to the page with the Keroppi menu items and there are only four of them but they're all so cute it makes Naruto happy anyway. He especially loves the one of Pompompurin and Keroppi nestled together under an omelet blanket. It makes him want to have an omelet blanket too.

"We'll have all of the Keroppi options on the menu. And an iced lemon tea for me," he hears Sasuke say to whom must be the waitress. 

Wow, all of them? He thought he would have to rack his brain for 30 minutes on which one to choose.

"Anything else you want, dobe?"

Naruto grits his teeth at that, mostly for show, cus he's way too excited about being able to try all of them to really care. His instagram feed is gonna look so good after this. "Um. Can I have the roast beef bowl and kiwi fruit soda? I have a big appetite!" He pats his belly for emphasis.

"Will that be all?" 

"Yes. We'll keep this menu here for now in case he wants something else later."

While they wait for their food, Naruto can't help but alternate between swinging his legs in excitement and shaking it in impatience. 

The inside of the cafe is a pale yellow that seems somehow overwhelming despite its pastel tone. It has hints of brown and green here and there, and lots of Pompompurin and his friends on the walls and couches spread out over the room. Naruto is so immersed in trying to take it all in that he doesn't notice Sasuke taking a picture of him. When he comes out of his daydreaming, he sees Sasuke smiling at his phone screen. 

"What are you so happy about?" He nudges Sasuke with the toe of his sneaker. "Did Deidara finally succeed in making Itachi bald?"

"No, it's something better." Sasuke doesn't lose that pretty smile of his as he tucks his phone into the pocket of his cardigan.

*

The rice items and drinks come first and Naruto's mouth waters at the sight. It’s a few minutes before Naruto actually lets Sasuke start eating his meal, because _he just has to take pictures of all of 'em._ It is a very important event in his life. Oh and also, hopefully, today is the day he and Sasuke start dating after his confession. His heart swoons at the thought of being with Sasuke until their deaths. He wouldn't mind dying so much then.

Naruto eats his food throatily despite feeling bad about destroying little Kerropi and Pompompurin. He's a bit of a messy eater, gets some rice stuck on his leather jacket throughout. But the food is actually good despite how gimmicky it is. Sasuke said so himself.

"It's actually pretty good."

Naruto smiles at him, grains of rice and some sauce all around his grease glossy mouth. "Right? I kinda feel bad about eating them but I'm so hungry! It's for a good cause."

"Naruto," Sasuke reaches with a napkin in his hand to tenderly wipe Naruto's mouth, "you have food all over your face, dumbass." 

  
  


Laughter. Naruto is laughing out loud and it has Sasuke confused, eyes and mouth all quirked and irritated. "What?"

Reaching with stubby fingers, Naruto picks at the lone piece of rice above Sasuke's upper lip. "You do too." He grins wide as he presents the grain on the tip of his finger, shoving it close to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke blushes, embarrassed at being caught off guard. But he regains his cool, stares at the boy in front of him, dark eyes serious despite the ridiculous atmosphere around them, and takes Naruto's finger into his mouth to lick the rice off and swallow. 

"You bastard!" It's Naruto's turn to blush, his round cheeks pinking up so much and his mouth shaking at the lack of words.

The damn bastard smirks, grips Naruto's wrist and turns his head to give a chaste kiss to his pulse. He has the urge to throttle Sasuke and kiss him at the same time.

As if nothing happened, Sasuke goes back to eating, leaving a tomato faced Naruto on the other side of the table. 

Naruto is still seething by the time the deserts come. But he goes starry eyed as soon as he lays eyes on the adorable red and blue frosted donuts and tropical float. The donuts are swimming in blue whipped cream with some pieces of fruit on the side. Perfect for two people to share. The float has layers of jelly and fruits topped with sorbet. Keroppi smiles as he sits atop everything and it's so perfect Naruto smiles back.

"Do you like it?" He can hear the smile in Sasuke's voice.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto answers, "Yes! I love it so much! Thank you! I wish we could take home the spoons and forks. Do you think they have security cameras here?" He almost gives Sasuke a big kiss in his excitement. And then he remembers . . . he still has to confess before they go home.

He picks up a donut and starts taking big bites to distract himself. But Sasuke notices his nervousness and pokes at his cheek.

"Something wrong, dobe?"

Looking up, big blue eyes all droopy with nerves, Naruto opens his mouth just to say nothing. 

"Tell me what's going on in that tiny brain of yours." 

He feels Sasuke tangling their legs together under the table, a reassuring warmth. His belly feels all fluttery and not in a good way. He forces himself to look up at Sasuke. Just say it just say just say it! Even if he doesn't feel the same way, Sasuke would never leave him. They'd still be together. But maybe Sasuke would kiss other people, hold hands with other people . . . that makes Naruto's heart ache. Feels like his whole body is swelling with sadness. 

Just do it.

"I like you. Actually, I love you."

He gets a raised black eyebrow. "I know. I love you too."

"No, not, not like that. I love you like I want to date you and then get married and I don't want you to kiss anyone else. I- I want you to hold my hand only and I wanna go on dates and I wanna give you presents on anniversaries and I want to take you out and I want to kiss you like in that movie The Notebook. You know? The scene in the rain where he picks her up. That kind of love."

Naruto is flushed and a bit breathless by the end of it. He wraps his legs tighter around Sasuke, doesn't want to let go. But Sasuke's silence is making him so nervous. His blurry thoughts are racing like a soda bottle just waiting to pop. 

"Naruto," Sasuke looks deadly serious, handsome face and dark eyes a little confused, "haven't we been dating this whole time?"

"Huh?" He feels the soda bottle explode inside his brain and his whole body goes hot with adrenaline. "What? What!"

"We've been in a relationship for, tch," he pauses to check his phone and look for something, "since you kissed me on the cheek 6 months ago after school. Remember? And then we went to eat the special ramen Ichiraku was serving for their anniversary and you slept over my house and drooled all over my pillow."

It's Naruto's turn to be silent. 

Huh?!

"We're on a date right now, dumbass. I'm your boyfriend." Sasuke rolls his eyes without actually rolling his eyes. Then he starts looking unsure, his eyes dart to the side and he angles his head away from Naruto. "Did you . . . not want to date me until now?"

Inside Naruto's mind he has died in humiliation, been frozen for two minutes now but seeing Sasuke unsure of himself has him opening his mouth immediately. "No! I've loved you forever! I just realized it recently but I probably wanted to date you since before this, this whole thing."

Sasuke's shoulders go all loose, back to his usual cool, and his face returns to looking at Naruto. "Good." He takes Naruto's hand in his again. "I didn't know you could be this clueless. Why do you think Suigetsu tries to get under your skin every time you're around? I've been taking you out on dates to different places every week."

This is so fucking embarrassing. Naruto wants to become an astronaut, get inside a spaceship and live on the moon just to get away from it. He'd miss Sasuke too much though. But he still burns with humiliation in his seat. His big confession was a failure.

"Why didn't you kiss me on the mouth then?" he decides to ask. He wants a kiss. Several kisses. All the kisses. 

Sasuke scoffs. "You get so flustered and start yelling every time my face gets too close and when I bring you home and want to kiss you goodbye, your father is always waiting by the door looking for a reason to finally murder me."

"What? He does _not_ do that!"

"Yes. He does."

Naruto looks down at their joined hands. It irritates him how his hand is slightly smaller than Sasuke's. But Sasuke has elegant hands. Pretty hands that still manage to look strong. Probably from all of the different types of martial arts he does. And his Iaidō training. Ugh. He is so irritatingly perfect and imperfect at the same time. 

"Um. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

They both look up to find the waitress from earlier eyeing them with a tight smile. Has she been there this whole time? 

Sasuke answers for both of them. "No. I think we're ready to check out."

*

They leave the cafe holding hands. The sky has started blushing pink with late afternoon.

“So,” Naruto starts, swinging their hands between them, “You’re my boyfriend, right?”

Sasuke smiles. “Yeah, I am. And you’re mine.”

Naruto once again feels like a soda bottle waiting to pop in his ecstatic trembling, moony eyed and honey dazed. 

“Can I have a kiss then?” He can’t look Sasuke in the eyes as he asks.

With petal soft lips, Sasuke kisses his cheek pink, and then his mouth, sweet and chaste and perfect. Naruto’s heart blushes with bright pink affection. He’s so happy!

He returns Sasuke’s kisses with a shy one, a little peck on the corner of his mouth.

“Naruto, I have a surprise for you.” He reaches into the inner pocket of his cardigan and takes out two yellow colored objects. And the longer Naruto looks at it, the more he recognizes it as the spoon and fork from the cafe.

He gasps, touched by the romantic gesture. “You stole it? For me?”

“Who else would I steal it for?”

He nudges Sasuke’s shoulder playfully and gives him another kiss on the cheek. 

“And they say romance is dead!”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
